


The First Kiss

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Gavin share a new year's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 2kficteen! Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com!

Ray wasn’t a party person – that much was obvious. He’d shown up in shorts and a t-shirt while everyone else donned their best dresses and had ironed their shirts. He felt out of place completely and the lack of alcohol in his system only heightened that sensation. Everyone stumbled and laughed obnoxiously around him and Barbara had pinched his ass one too many times for Ray to be comfortable with it. He’d smiled and brushed her aside but she was insistent and Burnie was no better. Ray loved the guy sober but when he was drunk it was an entirely different story. Ray’s shoulders ached from the amount of times Burnie had used him as support and Ray was glad he was so short because whenever Burnie hunched down enough for Ray to smell his breath it was disgusting. Ray powered through as he often did but he hated every second of it. So why was he here? Well, Ray wasn’t much of a party person – but Gavin was.

 

 

Gavin, who danced without a care in the world in the middle of Burnie’s living room, was the entire reason Ray was enduring all of this. He’d had a crush on the Brit for months and he was sure the whole office and their mothers knew of it. Gavin, as usual, was the exception. Despite the fact that (according to Michael) Ray blushed and acted like a little girl around Gavin his crush was oblivious. Ray was grateful for that, he’d never been a smooth person and he had been working up the courage to ask Gavin out for months. There was no better way to tell someone you like them, other than actually telling them, than kissing them – right? So Burnie’s party tonight had been perfect. New years was infamous for kisses at midnight and that’s exactly what Ray planned to do – grab the cute Brit and kiss him the moment the clock struck twelve. It could go well and Gavin could be just as happy about it as Ray was or Gavin could reel away from him and Ray could laugh and apologise and bury himself into a hole. He was sure Ryan would help with that last part.

 

 

He just had to do it; Ray had told himself constantly over the course of the night. It wasn’t that hard, it was just a kiss. It was a simple peck on the lips – nothing more. Ray took a deep breath as he heard cheers around him,

“It’s a minute to the New Year, bitches!” Michael yelled impressively loudly over everyone else. Ray stood up a little straighter, held his chin slightly higher and took a step into the crowd. He’d sat as far away from the writhing, dancing bodies as he could all night and now he knew why as an elbow almost knocked him out.

“Oh, Ray! I’m so sorry!” Lindsay cooed as she cupped his cheek, searching his chin for any bruises. Ray smiled and pulled his head from her grip, trying to keep his cool as the seconds ticked down.

“It’s fine.” He murmured and made to step away until Lindsay pulled him back.

“Dance with me!” Lindsay said enthusiastically as she tried to make Ray sway alongside her. Ray patiently pulled himself from her grip and shook his head.

“No thank you, I’m fine.” He declined politely before slipping back into the crowd. He had to get to Gavin.

 

 

Gavin’s obnoxious dancing had earned him a little clearing around where he stood. He’d hit both Michael and Miles in the face in the past twenty minutes and now everyone was staying clear of him. Gavin didn’t seem to mind though, far too drunk and happy to notice the obvious separation between him and his friends. Ray beamed when he caught sight of him, slipping into the small circle and catching Gavin’s arm as it swung towards him. He’d already been hit once, he didn’t need it again. Gavin’s eyes, that had been closed only a second before, shot open and he followed his arm with a quizzical gaze before he locked eyes with Ray.

“X-Ray!” Gavin yelled excitedly as he suddenly pulled his arm from Ray’s grip only to thrust his entire body into Ray’s awaiting arms instead. Ray was knocked back by the momentum but he managed to keep them both upright.

“Vav!” Ray’s voice cracked a little.

 

 

Gavin was so close, too close almost and Ray could feel his heart beating through his chest. He hoped Gavin couldn’t feel his as someone screamed out about there being only thirty seconds left. Gavin let Ray push him away but they still stood intimately close to each other. Ray looked up into Gavin’s eyes, the Brit glancing around the room excitedly now as everyone began to count. Ray took another deep breath, hell he needed it. Now was his time, it was the deciding moment. Of course, he could still chicken out but Ray had suffered too much for this. He deserved it.

 

 

Ray’s hands started to shake.

 

Ray took a step forward.

 

Gavin smiled.

 

Gavin finally looked back at Ray.

 

Ray tilted his head upwards.

 

Ray closed his eyes.

 

Ray stood upon his toes.

 

Ray leaned forward.

 

Gavin cupped his cheeks-wait, what?

 

 

 

Ray’s eyes shot open as Gavin pulled him closer. The Brit landed a sloppy, strangely moist kiss against Ray’s lips before he pulled away and cheered with everyone else in the room. Ray stood and stared in shock up at Gavin as the Brit remained oblivious to his reaction. Gavin had kissed him. Gavin had _kissed_ Ray. It was perfect but it wasn’t the plan, that wasn’t what Ray had thought would happen,

“Why?” Ray had to ask when he finally had the ability to speak. Gavin looked back at him again. He looked weirdly sober as if he was mentally preparing himself for a bad reaction.

“I like you, silly.” Gavin said as though he’d been telling Ray that from day one.

“Y-You… like me? But I thought-“ Ray began to stutter but, of course, he would be interrupted during such a crucial moment.

 

 

“Finally! I told you coming to this party would be worth it, Ray.” Michael said smugly as he clapped a hand upon Ray’s shoulder.

“Michael?” Ray blinked owlishly up at his friend – what was going on?

“What? I had to help. You were both so oblivious – you can thank me later.” Michael smirked as both Gavin and Ray looked at him in shock. Deciding that his work there was done, Michael left and disappeared into the crowd. Ray and Gavin looked at each other in awe for a moment before Gavin started to giggle.

“What?” Ray said self-consciously as he brought a hand up to touch his face.

“Nothing, you just look so cute freshly kissed.” Gavin said with a hint of a smirk. Ray flushed red as he scowled. He chewed his lip before he dared to ask,

“Want to kiss me again?”

 

 

Gavin nodded before he cupped Ray’s cheeks once more. He pulled Ray closer for a kiss that wasn’t filled with nerves or rushed because they were both working up the courage to do it. It was sweet and much longer than the other one and Ray cherished it. When Gavin pulled away he giggled again,

“We just had our first proper kiss.” Gavin said. Ray smiled.

“It’s the first of many.” Ray said hopefully but he needn’t have been worried. Gavin nodded before he kissed Ray again.


End file.
